He's Interested in You
by Ichi.rth
Summary: [HIATUS] Chanyeol (17 tahun). Namja kelahiran Seoul yang akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setelah hampir tiga tahun berada di luar negeri. Alasan akademik membuatnya berangkat ke luar negeri. Alasan keluarga membuatnya kembali ke negara asalnya. Alasan telah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya membuatnya ingin menetap kembali di Korea. YAOI! -ChanBaek-


**.:** **He's Interested in You** **:.**

 **.**

 **BaekYeol/ChanBaek (EXO)**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI! OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol (17 tahun). Namja kelahiran Seoul yang akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya di negeri gingseng setelah hampir tiga tahun berada di luar negeri, tepatnya Amerika. Alasan akademik membuatnya berangkat ke luar negeri dan alasan keluarga membuatnya kembali ke negara asalnya. Bukan kembali dalam waktu lama, setidaknya hanya untuk beberapa hari. Begitu pikir namja yang tingginya cukup luar biasa itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" seorang wanita yang wajahnya hampir sama persis dengan namja yang dipanggil sudah mulai kesal karena orang yang dipanggil sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya. Pada akhirnya, wanita tersebut berjalan cepat menuju Park Chanyeol yang diketahui adalah adik satu-satunya.

 _*Pletak*_ Sebuah pukulan ringan sukses mendarat di bagian belakang kepala sang namja.

Korban kekerasan saudara itu pun menoleh ke arah korban. Wajahnya yang tadinya kesal karena merasa teraniaya oleh orang asing, langsung berubah melunak.

"Eh, noona…" responnya seraya tersenyum.

"Dasar! Hampir tiga tahun belajar di luar negeri ternyata tidak membuatmu berubah sama sekali ya."

"Eh memang kenapa? Aku salah apa?" ucap Chanyeol protes.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tak menghiraukanku."

"Aaah iya? _Mian,_ aku tak mendengarkannya. Hehe…"

"Yasudah. Ayo kita segera ke mobil. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan calon kakak iparmu…" ucap sang noona final seraya menarik Chanyeol menuju tempat parkir bandara.

.

 **-Chanyeol POV-**

Park Yoora (23 tahun), kakak perempuanku satu-satunya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia dengan seenaknya mengabarkan bahwa ia akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Apa-apaan coba? Seenaknya saja. Setidaknya ia harus menungguku tamat SMA dulu supaya aku tak harus libur dan kembali ke Korea seperti ini.

 _(Beberapa hari yang lalu)_

 _"Chanyeol-ah, dua hari lagi kau akan ke Korea," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya di seberang telpon._

 _"Eh? Ada apa eomma? Kok tiba-tiba…"_

 _"Noona-mu akan menikah,"_

 _"Hah? Menikah? Kapan?"_

 _"Lima hari lagi. Jadi kau akan berada di Korea sekitar 1 minggu. Eomma telah meminta Mrs. Cindy untuk mengurus surat izinmu."_

 _"Daebak. Noona akan menikah dan dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku."_

 _"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Nanti setibanya kau di Korea aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang!" ujar seseorang lainnya di seberang sana._

 _"Nah, itu yang dikatakan noona-mu. Tiket pesawat pun sudah dipesan oleh appa, jadi kau hanya tinggal mengemas barang-barangmu dan berangkat. Oke Chanyeollie?"_

 _"Ne, eomma."_

Ya, begitulah kira-kira percakapaku di telpon dua hari yang lalu. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku tidak akan mengira noona-ku yang gila kerja ini sebentar lagi akan menikah. Menikah di usia 23 tahun itu cukup…muda. Ya, setidaknya itu menurutku.

Yeoja yang kupanggil noona ini terus saja menyeretku menuju sebuah mobil di tempat parkir. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang berpakaian rapi ala pegawai kantoran. Apa dia adalah calon kakak iparku? Tapi, dia terlihat cukup pendek. Hhe.

"Kenalkan Yeollie, ini Junmyeon, yang tiga hari lagi akan menjadi kakak iparmu. Oppa, ini Chanyeol, adikku satu-satunya," ucap noona seraya memperlihatkan senyum cantiknya.

Namja yang baru kuketahui bernama Junmyeon itu mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum, "Kim Junmyeon. Bangapta, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ah, ne. Park Chanyeol imnida. Salam kenal juga, hyung," balasku.

"Oke. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada kami berdua. Tapi bagaimana jika kita bercerita di perjalan saja? Aku yakin eomma juga pasti sudah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu yang sudah lama tak pulang ke rumah."

"Ne, arasso," ucapku dan kemudian kami pun berangkat meninggalkan bandara.

Ya, aku sudah hampir tiga tahun belajar di Amerika. Sebenarnya ini tak sepenuhnya keinginanku, tapi ya setidaknya aku tak menolak keputusan ayahku itu. Kenapa selama hampir tiga tahun itu aku tidak pulang ke rumah? Haha. Nyatanya sekarang aku malah menyukai kehidupanku di luar negeri sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author POV-**

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah kedatangan Park Chanyeol di rumah besarnya. Setelah melepas rindu dengan keluarganya dan meminta kejelasan cerita dari noona-nya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

 **.**

Hari kedua Park Chanyeol (kembali) menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Pernikahan noona-nya masih dua hari lagi dan itu berarti hari ini ia harus mencari kegiatan lain untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Entah apa pertimbangan kedua orang tuanya meminta ia kembali ke Korea jauh hari sebelum pernikahan sang noona.

"Chanyeollie, kau mau ikut denganku dan Junmyeon oppa jalan-jalan tidak? Setidaknya kami ingin menikmati hari-hari sebelum status kami berubah menjadi suami-istri," ajak Yoora pagi itu di saat ia melihat Chanyeol hanya duduk diam di depan TV, menonton acara yang sepertinya tidak begitu sukses menarik minat namja itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengganggu hari-hari kalian berdua sebelum menjadi suami-istri,"

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Oh iya. Coba saja hubungi Jongin, mana tahu dia mau menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini. Sudah lama juga kan kau tidak bertemu dengannya,"

Chanyeol yang tadinya fokus ke TV sekarang menoleh ke arah noona-nya. Merasa tiba-tiba diperhatikan, Yoora menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa kau punya sepupu yang bernama Jongin."

"Hahaha. Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak terpikir untuk menghubungi kkamjong yang satu itu ya. Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus menghubungi Kai dan memintanya mengajakku ke sekolah," respon Chanyeol seraya menekan beberapa angka di _handphone-nya_ dan kemudian berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo? Yo, Kai! Hari ini kau ada acara tidak? Mumpung aku sedang ada di Korea, kita sekolahmu yuk!"

Sang noona masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya tersebut sedari tadi. "Dari sekian banyak tempat, yang terpikirkan olehmu untuk dikunjungi hari ini adalah sekolah? Daebak. Apa benar kau ini adikku?" respon Yoora kemudian.

Melihat tak ada respon balik dari Chanyeol, Yoora kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan lawan bicaranya ditelpon.

 _"Ya ampun hyung. Dari sekian banyak tempat bagus di Seoul, yang terpikirkan olehmu adalah sekolahku? Aku saja tidak ingin ke sekolah,"_ jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ayolah Kai. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Sebagai gantinya nanti kau akan aku kenalkan dengan yeoja seksi teman sekelasku di Amerika,"

 _"Tidak mempan hyung. Kau seperti tidak tahu orientasiku saja,"_

"Hahahaha. Oke oke, Kim Jongin. Setelah dari sekolah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Otte?"

 _"Oke call! Aku yang menentukan akan makan dimana ya,"_

"Aman. Aku tunggu kau di rumahku. Segera."

 _"Iya iya."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

SMA Taekyung, salah satu SMA yang terkenal akan prestasinya di Seoul, baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Meskipun hari dimana Chanyeol mengajak Kai ke sekolah hari ini adalah hari libur, hal itu tak semata-mata membuat lingkungan sekolah menjadi sepi. Beberapa club olah raga masih melakukan latihannya meskipun di hari libur.

"Kalau bergaul dengan orang pintar memang beda ya, diajak jalan-jalannya malah ke sekolah," celetuk Kai sesaat setelah mereka sampai di lokasi tujuan. Terlihat disana Chanyeol cukup takjub melihat beberapa perubahan dari sekolah yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya itu. Sekedar informasi, ayah Chanyeol merupakan direktur dari SMA Taekyung.

"Pintar apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja Kai. Mana tahu nanti aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatianku selain alat musik yang berada di ruang kesenian."

"Ya ya, kalau orang yang berhasil meraih peringkat pertama setiap tahun tidak disebut pintar, aku tidak tahu lagi kata apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk menyebutnya," respon Kai dengan nada malas. Sebenarnya dia cukup kesal dengan hyung-nya yang satu ini yang terlihat gampang sekali dalam memahami pelajaran-pelajaran yang entah-apa-itu menurutnya.

 _#Jdukk_

"Ya hyung! Jangan berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba seperti itu!" protes Kai seraya mencari tahu penyebab kenapa hyung-nya itu berhenti berjalan. Lapangan basket. Itulah yang berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat itu.

"Eh. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata bersekolah di Amerika bisa membuatmu jadi tertarik dengan basket. Seingatku kau tidak suka olah raga, ah tidak. Tidak diperbolehkan-"

Sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ucapnnya, ia terlebih dahulu telah dipotong oleh Chanyeol. "Kai…"

"Ya?" ucap Kai kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan kalimatnya yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia secara reflek merespon begitu disaat namanya dipanggil oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

"Berapa tinggi minimal untuk pemain basket?"

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Seingatku tidak ada aturan yang seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Sepertinya lapangan basket, ah tidak, orang yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket itu telah menyita perhatiannya dengan sempurna. Kai mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut. Ia kemudian ikut memperhatikan anggota tim basket sekolah yang sedang latihan hari itu.

"Nomor punggung 4, hyung?" Kai kembali angkat suara. Mendengar angka itu, Chanyeol kemudian menoleh ke arah adik sepupunya itu. Sepertinya tebakan Kai benar.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, kapten tim basket sekolah," lanjut Kai.

Seakan-akan mendapatkan pencerahan akan masa depannya, Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekat menuju lapangan basket. Kai dengan patuh mengikuti arah jalan namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Kai, sepertinya setelah pernikahan kakakku selesai, aku akan kembali lagi kesini," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Lah? Bukannya kau harus kembali ke Amerika? Eh. Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau kau akan…"

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatianku selain alat musik yang berada di ruang kesenian. Aku akan meminta appa untuk mengurus surat kepindahanku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong yorobuuuunnnn~~

Akhirnya setelah hiatus sekian lama, saya kembali menuliskan ide-ide FF yang tetiba muncul di saat saya melihat teaser image EXO. Maaf kalau bahasa pendeskripsiannya ancur. Maklum, baru comeback setelah hampir satu tahun ga nulis FF.

Bagaimana? Patut untuk dilanjutkan kah?

Review juseyoo~~ :))


End file.
